Stuck On The Island!
by Aces n Eights
Summary: Basically a normal story... You don’t believe us do you? You shouldn’t! It’s not a normal story. It’s very abnormal – people have even suggested to us that we undergo counselling after reading this story! But we declined… now on with the story!


_Summary: Basically a normal story... You don't believe us do you? You shouldn't! It's not a normal story. It's very abnormal – people have even suggested to us that we undergo counselling after reading this story! But we declined… now on with the story!_

BTW: we're also now adults. Sky is 21 (normally 17), CJ is 22 (normally 17 but turns 18 next month so we made her older!) and Jessa am 19 (normally 14!).

**Chapter 1! Stupid Shoes!**

**A/N: This chapter was inspired by Sky's shoes. See she has these high heeled shoes and they're really, really, really, REALLY hard to walk in but she insisted on wearing them over to my house one time. Don't worry if you don't get this just read on.**

…

…

…

…

…

**READ ON!**

A girl young girl with wavy, blonde hair down to her shoulders woke up to the sound of waves and the sun bright in her eyes.

"Damn it. Stupid sun!" she cursed. She looked around quickly and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw another young girl lying in the sand. They were alone on a beach. She crawled over to her. She shook her on the shoulder.

"Jessa! Jess wake up!" she said shaking her a bit harder.

"Go away Sky! I'm sleeping." Jess said waving her away.

"Jessa you're asleep on the beach. You'll get sand in your hair." Skyla said smiling, she knew Jessa loved her hair and hated it getting, as she called it, blah. Jessa sat up straight away moving her hands to her long, straight brown hair. She looked around.

"Right now you are my least favourite cousin." Jessa said sticking out her tongue at Skyla.

"Fine then." Sky said turning around. Jessa smiled.

"I'm sorry Skyie. I love you're my favourite cousin." Jessa said.

"Ok then. I forgive you." Sky said turning around and giving her younger cousin a hug.

"Sky can you turn sun down for me. Please?" Jessa asked. Skyla laughed.

"No can do baby j." she said. Jessa seemed to realise they were at a beach not a hotel.

"What the hell? What are we doing on a beach?" Jessa asked.

"I have no clue cuz." Sky said. "I was hoping you did."

"I remember being on the plane. Damn it Sky – did we go to that party?"

"No. At least I don't think so." Sky said.

"Where's CJ?" Jessa asked.

"Shit! I don't know."

"Come on let's find her."

"Let's go find someone to ask about this first."

"And say? Hey do you know what we've done in the last 24 hours? And where our friend is? That'll go down well." Jessa said scastically.

"Sure why not?" Sky grinned. She stood up and held her hand out for Jessa. Jessa took it and they both started walking together along the beach. Then Sky fell over. Jessa started laughing.

"Not funny Jessa! Shut up!" Sky said as she got up.

"Sorry Sky but yes it is." Jessa said. She looked down at her cousin's feet.

"Sky?"

"Yeah?"

"You're wearing the crappy strappy high heels again." Jessa pointed out. Sky looked down.

"So they're good shoes." Sky said.

"You can't walk in them." Jessa said smiling.

"It's just the sand." Sky argued.

"No it's not you physically can't walk in them." Jessa said. Sky fell over into the sand again.

"Shut up Jessa!" Sky said. Jessa helped her cousin up.

"Didn't say a word." Jessa said grinning. As the turned the corner they saw the remains of the plane crash.

"SHIT!" Sky exclaimed.

"What the hell happened?" Jessa asked.

"Did the plane crashed or something?" Sky asked.

"I can't remember anything from being on the plane watching some movie." Jessa said. A man came up to them.

"Are you guys Skyla and Jess?" he asked. Sky and Jessa looked at each other and back to the man.

"Yeah. Why?" Sky asked.

"Because your friend was worried sick." The man said.

"CJ?" Sky asked.

"Yeah I think so." The man replied.

"Where is she?" Jessa asked.

"Over in the shade with Claire." The man replied.

"Claire?" Sky asked.

"The pregnant Australian girl." The man explained.

"Ok cool." Jessa said. "Where?"

"Over there." The man said pointing to two figures over in the shade. Sky and Jess ran over there.

"CJ!" Sky yelled. A young girl with long, black curly hair looked over to them.

"SKY! JESSA! Oh My God!" she yelled getting up and hugging them.

"What the hell happened to us?" Jess asked.

"You don't remember?"

"Nope."

"No clue."

"The plane crashed." CJ said.

"It what?"

"Our plane. The one we were on to go to L.A crashed. We landed here. With all these people." CJ explained.

"Really?" Sky asked.

"Yep." CJ nodded.

"Damn." Jess said. "That must've sucked."

"It did." CJ said. "You seriously don't remember anything?"

"Nope." Jessa said. CJ nodded.

"Then I guess that's cool or something. Hey at least you remember me." CJ laughed.

"Who are you now?" Sky asked jokingly.

"CJ. You're bestest bestest best friend since pre-school?" CJ said playing along.

"Oh yeah the really loud annoying one." Sky joked.

"Hey!" CJ said giving Sky a little shove.

"I'm sorry." Sky said batting her eyelids.

"Well… I guess I forgive you." CJ said.

"YAY!" Sky yelled grinning. CJ gave her a hug.

"I guess I better give you one to Jessa." CJ said giving Jessa a hug. Suddenly CJ turned around to the blonde woman sitting on the ground.

"Oh guys this is Claire. She's from Australia too. Most of the other aren't." CJ said. "Claire these are my best friends Sky and her cousin Jessa." CJ introduced them.

"Hey." Sky said giving a little wave.

"Hi nice to meet you." Jessa said smiling.

"Finally someone who doesn't say 'G'day mate' and then grin like an idiot when they hear I'm from Australia." Claire said smiling. Sky and Jessa sat down with CJ and Claire.

After talking to Claire for a while they noticed the sun had set. People had made some fires and a large man was handing out airplane dinners. He came over to them.

"Hey. Are you guys hungry?" he asked. Sky nods.

"Thanks." She said after he passed her one.

"I'm Hurley by the way." Hurley said.

"Skyla. But you can call me Sky." Sky said.

"I'm CJ." CJ introduced herself smiling.

"Jessa!" Jessa said shaking Hurley's hand.

"And I'm Claire." Claire said smiling.

"Hey dude you should really eat one of these." Hurley said to Claire handing her one quickly. She smiled at him.

"Thank-you." She said.

"It's cool." Hurley said he gave Jessa and CJ one each before going to give some other people some food. After eating they're food Sky, Lessa, CJ and Claire fell asleep around the fire.

Sky was the last to wake up… as usual. After doing nothing for a while they were bored for a while until someone came up with the idea of looking around the beach. They decided to leave Claire alone as she was already having a conversation with a man who's name was Charlie, he was English and according to Sky had the 'cutest accent.' CJ, Jessa and Sky walked along the beach together arm in arm until they saw some rock pools. As they were looking in them Sky yelled.

"Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" CJ asked.

"Stupid shoes broke." Sky said.

"I told you you couldn't walk in them." Jessa said. Sky said nothing but took off her shoes and looked at them. They had broken at the heel; it was just dangling there half off half on.

"Come on let's go back and help look for bags and stuff." Jessa suggested.

"I don't want to." Sky said trying not to smile.

"We could find you some shoes." CJ said. Sky nodded.

"Pretty shoes?" she asked smiling.

"Of course." Jessa said. Sky nodded.

"Kay." She said. They laughed at how Sky could do that, go from acting like a sad little child to almost an adult. They ran off to the wreckage and went over to the pile of bags people had found. Claire and two women they didn't know were already there going through the bags looking for things to salvage.

"Claire!" CJ shouted. Claire turned around.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey Claire." Sky said.

"Hi Claire." Jessa said. "Hi baby." She said waving to Claire's stomach. Claire laughed.

"Baby says hi." She said.

"Guys this is Kate and Linda." Claire said introducing everyone. "And this is CJ, Sky and Jessa."

"Whatcha doing?" Jessa asked sitting down in between Sky and CJ.

"Oh we're just sorting the cases to see what we can use. You know sunscreen oh and clothes into useable and not…" Kate explained pointing to a pile of clothes containing clothes that look like they'd been through a shredder.

"Damn." Sky said picking up a skirt. "Is this a belt or something?"

"We think it's a skirt." Claire explained.

"Oh." Sky said dropping it back down.

"Anyway want some help?" Jessa asked.

"Sure that would be nice." Claire said. Kate gave the girl's a case.

"Hey if you find any shoes that look like you could actually walk in them and are a size seven can you give them to Sky." Jessa said.

"Why?" the woman named Linda asked.

"Coz my old shoes broke." Sky said. CJ held up the broken shoes and Kate and Claire laughed.

"Deal… and if you find any medicine give it to Kate because she's going give them to Jack." Claire explained.

"Jack?" Sky asked. "Who's he and why does he need the drugs… medicine whatever?"

"He's a doctor on the island. He's really nice too." Kate explained.

"Kay, cool." Jessa said. "Mental note to self if my ears close over don't let Sky do it herself." Jessa, Sky and CJ laughed while the others looked at them.

"I'll explain." Sky said. "Jessa here is a great black mailer." Jessa hit her playfully.

"Shut up." She said, turning back to the group she said. "See I wanted my ears pieced but my mum had said not until I was in high school… anyway I told Sky if she didn't do it I'd tell Aunty Deb –"

"My mum." Sky explained.

"That Sky had gotten her belly button pieced. Which we both thought she hate." Jessa explained.

"My sister had taken us." CJ said. "To get this done." She tapped her nose in which there was a stud.

"Anyway we were just about to do it when Tammie came in." Jessa said.

"My little sister." Sky added.

"And she went and got Aunty Deb." Jessa finished. "Which ended my plan."

"I'm glad." Kate said. "That wouldn't have been good."

"Did you tell your aunty about her belly button ring?" Linda asked. Jessa laughed and shook her head.

"No." she said. "But she found out anyway."

"How?" Claire asked.

"Sky came out wearing her bikinis and Aunty Deb saw it. She ended up being cool with it." Jessa explained. Claire grinned. While CJ burst out laughing.

"That's it?" she asked. "That's how Deb found out?"

"Yep." Sky admitted.

"Found some shoes you could wear." Linda said.

"Are they pretty shoes?" Sky asked keeping a serious face.

"I guess." Linda said.

"How can you guess? Are they pretty or not?" Sky asked. Linda held up a pair of brown thongs (flip flops whatever!) and some normal shoes. Sky looked at them sceptically.

"Yep. Now if you find glitter pens I can use them to make them extra pretty." Sky explained.

"Maybe later ok babe?" CJ said. Sky nodded.

"Ok." Sky said taking the shoes from Linda. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Linda answered.

"What do I do with my old shoes?" Sky asked.

"They're lighting a bonfire tonight." Kate suggested.

"Sounds like fun." CJ said.

"I don't want to burn my shoes." Sky protested.

"Well you're gonna!" Jessa said.

"Me and Jessa will help." CJ added.

"Alright." Sky sighed.

_**Later at the Bonfire!**_

"Ready Sky?" Jessa asked.

"Yep." Sky said.

"Ready… Set… Go!" CJ said. Sky closed her eyes and threw the shoes into the fire.

"Now let's go eat." CJ said making Sky and Jessa laugh. They wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders and walked over to get something to eat."

_A/N: what did u think? Hope u liked it… if not tell us what 2 work on. Anyway! Review! We love u's all!_

The amazing trio:

SKY, CJ & JESSA!

xoxoxoxox


End file.
